King Size
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Queen Rapunzel is making her kingdom a better place. Eugene is indulging on the food. Weight Gain.


Queen Rapunzel took a shovel into the ground and broke the surface. She wiped sweat away with her arm. There wasn't a ballgown to dirty, she was in this new invention called 'khakis'.

"Let the tilting begin!" The queen yelled to the farmers.

The farmers of Corona raised their tools in alliance. Everyone respected and loved their hands-on Queen. The King, Eugene Fitzherbert, loved her absolutely the most. His wife was pure good and bright in every aspect. Not to mention she was an excellent baker.

From the side Eugene handed out the baked cookies the queen made for the farmer's families. Eugene was nibbling from his own bag of cookies.

Eugene nudged a teenager next to him. "That's my wife."

At home, in their great palace, Eugene was in bed waiting for his love. He was wearing neck ruffle, and only that, with a lily in his mouth. A servant came in and informed him that the Queen had to cancel on 'date night' because she was helping a horse give birth.

"But that's what I want to do!" Eugene whined. "No, wait, the people and horses come first. Pete, please bring me the mistake cookies from the kitchen."

The servant did, a full silver tray full of broken and melted chocolates, and put them on Eugene's half empty bed.

One morning Eugene ignore the small pudge on his stomach. He said to himself he'd exercise it off with a rigorous Date Night with Rapunzel.

"Eugene, please don't be mad. But there's a flu going around and I have to help the children's hospital for the next week." Queen Rapunzel said, holding her husband's hand at the breakfast table.

"How could I be mad at my saint?" King Eugene said, he then stopped the servant, "Betty, would you make another round of pancakes?"

"That silly tailor must have gotten my pants confused with a scarecrow." The king said when his pants wouldn't buckle. The pudge was becoming a little tummy but the king was more muscle and smolder than anything else. He asked to be refitted and lasagna for lunch.

The king was dreaming of pasta and chocolates when the touch a slender arm went over his chest. Eugene woke up to the forest green eyes of his stunning wife. She smiled and her freckles doubled over her cheeks.

"I've been putting you off, I'm sorry." Rapunzel said while put her hand on his face. "I would like to squeeze you before we have to be awake for the kingdom."

"Well, by royal demand I have to comply." Eugene said, very excited it was still a dark morning. Rapunzel kneeled on the bed, so curvy and tanned from all the hard work she was doing. Eugene sat up and noticed it was- he was- heavy on his arms. He really woke up when he saw the gut that was his stomach.

Eugene looked at his swollen arms and felt his face was more fat than smolder. He gulped, put a finger to the stomach; yes, he felt it and watch his finger get lost in the blubber. He was shocked, then shrugged. Eugene figured if his lovely wife still wanted him even as a fatty then their love was true and that was great.

"Come here, you." Eugene said, grabbing her by the slim waist. He was delighted when she grabbed and kissed his every inch.

When Rapunzel cut the ribbon to the new medical center, Eugene was right behind her. She avoided his poking belly and leaned on his side to kiss his soft cheek. The people was concerned for their king's heart but his was full of love and adoration. The king had a new chin and was twice the weight he started with. He was heavy and he was more than happy with it. The only opinion he cared about was his own and his wife's. She encouraged second helpings of their dinners and was giving him more attention than weeks before. Sure walking was getting to be a pain but a perk of being a king was there was someone to carry the outdoor-throne whenever the king was short of breathe.

"Eugene, there's something we really need to talk about." Rapunzel said one night in the study. She was sitting while a leg bounced.

"Of course, Punzie, I'm just ordering the mid-half hour snack." Eugene said as he signed a menu to a servant. He settled into a chair, his belly round and comfortably out as he put the empty icecream bowl to the side.

"Alright. Eugene. There is going to be a serious change in this castle concerning someone's shape." Rapunzel said very seriously.

Eugene fisted his dimply hands. "Oh I knew this would come up, well I like the way I look and the great luxuries. Honestly, have you tried the fudge that Candence makes?"

"Oh, no, Eugene, you're fine. I think the new look is cute and so squishy." Rapunzel said while making grabby hands. She stood up and sat on the armrest next to him. "I'm thinking of getting a little fluff too."

"Why do I have to be such a trend setter?" Eugene said as the tray of desserts rolled in.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, but I'm definitely sure you'll be a great dad."

"Yeah, sure, I'm a handsome-" Eugene put his spoon down and looked at Rapunzel. "Are you sure?"

The queen put a hand on her corset. "Uh-huh. Very sure."

Eugene moved the tray over, picked himself out of the chair (sweating while doing so), and shifted Rapunzel to sit. It was hard to kneel with the big belly so Eugene sat on the floor while he put a swollen hand to her corset. He laughed nervously.

"You're gonna be a mom." Eugene said, his red face glowing with happiness. "The world's best mom."

Rapunzel put a hand under his first chin. "I hope so."

Her eyes were happy and scared too. She let a tear drop.

"Hey, hey, hey." Eugene said, wiping them with his thick thumb. "After everything we've done, this will be a cake walk."

Eugene ignored the craving for cake because Rapunzel was sweeter and more important.

"I'm terrified, but really excited you know? Like why is it so small right now?" Rapunzel looked down at her flat stomach. "Come out already, there's a big beautiful world to see."

"Listen to your mother, come out before Dad is as big as a house and can't run after you." Eugene said. His heart changed then, he looked at the dessert tray and told the servants they could have it that night.

The next morning, Eugene attempted to get out of bed on his own. Reaching his arms past his gut to sit up was difficult. He jiggled and made no difference. He decided to roll to his side and fall out of bed on his own. Eugene was amused that his stomach broke his fall and that his face was inches away from the floor.

Pascal, the Queen's chameleon, chirped a laugh at the King's pain.

"Shut it, frog. For Flynn Jr." Eugene said as his legs held up the ton of man he was. "Or Flynniaretta."

Jogging was an absolute nightmare. The belly kept hitting his knees so he could only go so far before day became night.

"Your majesty, we-"

"No, no, I got this." Eugene said, as he walked from the garden to the door of the castle. "I don't got this."

He sat back in his wheelchair as they brought him into the dinning room.

"Eugene, I hate to see you suffer." Rapunzel said as she rubbed him dimpling arm.

"Well I want to see our kid grow up so I have to shrink down." Eugene said while eating his celery.

Rapunzel looked at the boring vegetable. "Maybe some peanut butter?"

"No. Maybe on my cheat day." Eugene said, feeling empty inside that at his flavorless meal.

A few months later Eugene had gotten less round. He still had a belly and wide bottom but he felt less like a holiday pig. Rapunzel had gotten twice as full as fast as they expected. She borrowed her husband's roomy jackets and wheelchair during long missions during the days.

"Your highness, you are expecting twins." The court medic said.

Rapunzel gasped and began to bounce in her seat. Eugene laughed into crying.

"And I was worried it got my fat." Eugene admitted.

"Oh, now we don't have to narrow down names as much. How about Mango and Truffle?" Rapunzel offered as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

"No." Eugene said flatly.

"Well, I don't want gender exclusive names in case it's a mix match." Rapunzel said.

"Jordan and Danny then." The king said.

"Oh, I have a letter from the 'Boringtons' and they want their names back." Rapunzel said, holding up a pretend letter.

Eugene sighed, "How about Gargamel and Latrine to keep in the tradition of weird names."

Rapunzel narrowed his eyes and poked his belly. "I know you're joking but Latrine actually sounds nice for a girl."

"Excuse me, but what does Rapunzel mean?" The medic asked.

"Cabbage." Eugene and Rapunzel said, him unimpressed while she very proud.

"Uh-huh." The medi said.

The Queen became curious. "Sir, what is your name?"

"Miguel Tulio."

Eugene stroked his goatee. "I don't hate those."

"If we had both boys I wouldn't either." Rapunzel said she then looked down her growing, secretive babies. "Come out soon, please."

Later at night the two were in bed, their bellies up to the ceiling. Eugene put a hand over his wife's pregnant stomach.

"I'm a little jealous that your chubbiness will melt into our cute children while I'll still be a walking dough pile." Eugene said.

"Don't be stinker, my mother said it's actually easier for men to lose weight compared women so I might be fatter later too." Rapunzel said as she doodled in her diary. "More for our children to love."

"Well I am happy about that. You'll only get more beautiful." Eugene said, while he thought _must work out to inspire healthy family_.


End file.
